


The Greatest Thing Ever Happend

by alohamoron



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohamoron/pseuds/alohamoron
Summary: Albus Severus, now he's 11 and just realized that he is a wizard, or the only one son of the most famous Wizard on the century, Harry Potter, for precisely. He tried out why he just has one parent, and who is his mother on his journey.





	The Greatest Thing Ever Happend

**Author's Note:**

> pardon my english, its my really first experience on writing an english fic. Please give me feedback if there's something wrong with my fic❤
> 
> -max

**2007**

Harry Potter cant say that he is just a normal person, actually he is a wizard, or even a great wizard that everybody knows him like everyone must know who is he. Who didn’t know The Boy Who Lived? A 1 years old baby who defeat the most dark wizard of the century, who people scared to spell the name, VOLDEMORT.

Now he is on Brimmingham, Midland, or more precisely on The Evan’s family house. He spend his days for writing fiction novel for muggle kids, he think its not bad to survive the life. Since as far as he can remember Harry never speak his mind freely, the Dursleys never care about his mental health—even his phisically health—that’s why he never speak his mind verbally, therefore he tends just speak on his mind alone, didn’t have enough brave to spit it out. Somehow writing feels more right for him, he can pour everything on it, even if he cant tell all of his great adventures to the muggles, he can tell how great wizard world is, but at least his book was a hit on muggles stores so he didn’t really mind. There’s many times his book posted on local newspaper because it was best seller, and from that he can funding. Actually he has so many Galleons on Gringgots, but he don’t want to live from his ancestor’s money.

With Houjicha on his hand—the japanese fans sent him that—Harry very focused in front of his computer, he is really familiar with this muggle tech. Doing what he was doing everyday, he write muggle fiction story, and when he felt tired he will take a little walk the breath fresh air around him, its really soothing, farm area were the best for his job…

_“Daddy! Daddy!”_ and also for raising a baby.

Harry open the door that several times knocked by a little boy that only 1 year old, and because the height is only like on Harry’s knee, he cant reach the door’s handle alone.

“_Yes Al, are you hungry?”_

Harry carrying his baby up, the baby who just can say ‘Daddy’ is his one and only son, Albus Severus Potter or he more often calls him Al. people said that Al really really looks like him, his shiny emerald eyes, the yellow-ish (non pale) skin, also the his dark hair. But whats the different between them are Al is not so skinny like Harry who didn’t really got attention about his health from his aunt and uncle, and Al’s hair are straight also easy to set up –harry really happy for this one— unlike Harry’s. Sometimes when he go shopping with Al, people will say that they are really look alike and Al were like a miniature who specially made to be Harry’s mini size.

The miniature just nodding his head with a giggle on his cute little face, that makes his little tooth seen, Al just got his molars this month and from what the doctor say it was really good, even if that baby several times scratching his tooth on the sofa because its seems really itching, and because this was the first time experience for him, that makes Harry really worry.

Harry smooch that cute blushy cheeks while walking into the kitchen and grabbing some soft baby biscuits for Al because its just 4 pm and not his dinner time yet. Tonight Harry will cook pumpkin puree with minced chicken, cheese, and broccoli for that emerald eyes baby. Actually he didn’t really expert on those kitchen thingy but being single parent makes him have to deal with it, he cant feed his baby burned food rigth? And he don’t want to taking risk, that’s why he cook everything with his own hand with no magic on it, he do everything with muggle way.

The baby patting his Daddy’s cheek seeking some attention, and the Daddy who tidying up refrigerator while carrying him turning his head to the baby and smiling. Harry really adores his baby.

“_Still hungry?_” he said.

And the baby just shaking his head, he pointing the TV, he wants the Daddy play the education channel that he likes. After that Harry bring Al to the sofa in front of the TV and put him there comfortably, the sofa didn’t really high so its suit for Al’s little body, and then Harry switching the TV on. Al really looks happy when he watch TV, that makes Harry kinda worry about it. What if Al will become a lazy kid who just want to watch TV all day long? Like his cousin Dudley. But talking about the Dursleys, last time he greet his aunt and uncle was years ago on Dudley’s wedding, but he several times meet Dudley on London, and surprisingly Dudley became a better person now. Dudley marry a great person that changed him drastically on great way, they also willing to babysitting Al when Harry have to meet his editor on London. Harry felt very helped about that.

After that Harry walks away to the kitchen that only several steps from the TV room, its straight to it and he can watch Al right away while making dinner for them. Far from the glorious day like past years ago, now Harry just taking care of his baby, do some home works, and work in front of his laptop.

Talking about those glorious day, he actually didn’t think it was a really glorious. It was fun, but now he thinks its also so stupid. Thinking how many time he can dies with all things he do in the past, lets says there must be something or someone attempt to kill him every year on his Hogwart years. He just so young but also challenge the death, and that was mental. Maybe its because the Dursley’s gave him stale foods and itsruining him brain. But if those mental adventure never happened he cant wrote those fantastic story that doing great on muggle’s market right?

From those mental adventure on hogwart, one of the memoriable is from his first year when he has to fight Professor Quirell that attempt to steal to Philosopher’s Stone for Voldemort, so Harry has to do that to him, and made him to be ash. After that he woke up on the Hospital Wing after passed out for several days, Dumbledore gave him a ring to him as a form of gratitude from Nicholas Flammel because Harry succeed to keep the stone from the dark lord. The ring contain a bit of the Philopsher’s stone, Dumbledore says that ring can make the owner has ability to absord the magic residue greater and can make every wish come true if its used wisely. After that Dumbledore says Harry can have the ring when he’s ready.

Those baby’s chatter interupting Harry’s daydream, Al who in front of the TV scream loudly with his baby voice following the instruction on the TV, Harry’s heart warmed when he see that. Albus Severus Potter, the reason why Harry gave his name Albus because Dumbledore was make a great change on Harry’s life, he gave the baby names same as Albus Dumbledore as a tribute to that crazy old excentric wizard.

With the food on his hand, Harry walk to the TV room,“_Dinner’s ready_”

Al jumping on the sofa when he hear that, the true is Al really has a big appatite that’s why he looks so chubby and adorable for a 1 year old baby, and honestly Harry felt really happy about that. At least he has to make sure the baby grow normal, unlike him who lack of nutrition.

Harry feed the baby on his lap, and the baby eat his dinner on silent because he enjoy it. Sometimes Al remind him of Ron because of they big appetite, Harry really missed him and Hermione. But thinking about it makes Harry felt kinda sad, they’re not really supportive about the decision he made about to move out from the Wizardy world, say that their friendship is very tight but it didn’t stop him to move out. Harry cant be there with those memories, great and worst, it makes him hurt. Says that Harry really act like a coward and didn’t behave like how a real Gryffindor is, he too scared to face all pain that happened to him, and didn’t sure he can survive to harboring that. He also didn’t want to troublesome Hermione and Ron, that’s why Harry deciding to never contact them again, even shut himself off the wizardy world.

He want to raise Al with his own way, he didn’t want Al grow to be the son of ‘The Boy Who Lived’, he want Al grow normally like other kid. He didn’t want Al having much pressure and attention from the world when they together, especially with the reality he is the only one Potter’s family succestor. Maybe that’s why Dumbledore entrust Harry with the Dursley’s, Harry also didn’t want Al grow to be an arrogant person. But the diffrence is Harry will make sure Al got everything from him and nothing short of something. He will raise Al with all of his heart because the baby is the only family Harry have, the family that he always dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback of this fic, thankyou!


End file.
